Missing Pieces
by Pissed Off Poet1
Summary: Final chap! When Harm loses his memory, the wrong person shows up to help him fill in the missing pieces.
1. The Stories We Tell

  


Standard disclaimer apply, please read and review. And please read the authors note at the bottom of the page.

Thanks. On to the story.

  


********************

  


The man, one Harmon Rabb Jr., laid in the hospital bed, watched as the snow fell outside of his hospital room window. But laying there watching the snow, still didn't jar his memory one bit. 

  


He was told that he had been in a serious car accident, and had completely lost his memory. He was told who he was, a commander in the US Navy, well a lawyer to be more specific. But still he remembered nothing. He found it odd that no one had come to see him. The doctors told him that his family and friends were notified but they couldn't get here because of the snow. Just as well, he thought to himself. He knew he wouldn't recognize anyone if he saw them. 

  


He lived in Washington, the doctors told him, but what noone told him was what he was doing in Kansas. 

  


Harm was about to take a nap, when a knock at the door startled him.

  


"I'm not bothering you am I buddy," the man said walking into the room, and sitting down on a chair next to the bed. "I came as soon as I heard, how are you doing Harm?"

  


"Do I know you?" Harm said looking over the man carefully.

  


The man had the same height and build as him, but his eyes, Harm noticed, were mysterious, and looked almost malignant.

  


"Well don't you remember me Harm? Jack Keeter? We were roommates at the Naval Academy together. Boy did we sure get into some trouble," the man said and laughed. It was a laugh that sent chill down Harm's back.

  


"I'm sorry, I don't remember much," Harm said honestly.

  


"Hmm," the man said, and scooted his chair closer to Harm's bed. "Do you want me to tell you Harm? Edo you want me to help you fill in some of those blanks?"

  


"Please," Harm said desperately. He hated not knowing who he was. 

  


"Ok. Well maybe we should start at the beginning. You were the only child of your father Harm Sr. And Trish. Your father left when you were only six years old to be with another woman in Russia. They had a son, and they lived in Russia until he died. You have a half brother named Sergei, who you don't get a long with. You blame him for taking your father away from you."

  


(A/N: You guys know this man is screwing with Harm right? I'm not getting the facts mixed up on purpose.) 

  


"Wait, I don't understand. My father left to be with another woman? Why?"

  


"Your mother was having an affair with a man named Frank, who is now your stepfather. You mother married him after your father left. Needless to say that you and your mother don't get along."

  


"Tell me more," Harm requested, and the man only smiled, that evil smile and went on.

  


"Well you work at the Judge Advocate General's Office in Washington. You are a lawyer, and have been ever since you quit flying."

  


"Wait, you mean I am a Navy pilot?"

  


"You were, but you quit. You see your father was an aviator, and you wanted to be one too, mostly to prove yourself to him, but mostly to spite your mother, who wanted you to have nothing to do with flying. You quit, because you weren't any good at it, or at least that's what you tell everybody. But the real reason is that you caused a ramp strike and killed your RIO. They were going to kick you out of the Navy, but you left voluntary, so the really couldn't do anything," the man said with a shrug. 

  


"So what else?" Harm said sitting up. He seemed truly interested in what his friend was telling him.

  


"Well you have been a lawyer for the past nine years now. Your boss, Admiral Chegwidden, sent you out here to work a case, but you and I both thought that wasn't the only reason."

  


"Why did he send me out here?"

  


"Your partner, Sarah Mackenzie, but everyone calls her Mac, and you had this...well a relationship. Let me tell you man, you were head over heals in love with her. And just like that she ended it, it hurt you pretty bad, I had to drive you home the night before you left because you were so drunk. You knew for sure that she left you for your best friend Sturgis. He works at JAG with you, and has been your friend for a long time. Or was, considering you told him that you said you would never speak to him again."

  


"Oh my God," Harm said for a lack of better words. His life sucked. "What else?" 

  


"Well there is Bud and Harriet Roberts, they work with you at JAG. Bud is a lawyer and Harriet is the office manager. You have been trying to get Bud arrested, because he abuses his wife. You know it and so does she, but you have never been able to prove it, and she won't speak up for herself. And Admiral Chegwidden won't even listen to you, because he doesn't like you. You were just telling me last week, that he said that he thought you were a whiner."

  


"He doesn't believe me?" Harm asked amazed.

  


"Nope. In fact no one at JAG does. They all think that you are crazy. But we both know that you aren't buddy."

  


"Damn," Harm whispered.

  


"Listen, I know that some of them are suppose to be coming to visit you, and so is your mom and stepfather. They are going to try and act all nice to you, and act concerned for your well being, but don't buy into it buddy. They're just gonna try to screw with your head. Okay?"

  


"Yeah, thanks Jack. Thanks for the heads up," Harm said offering the man his hand. The man shook it and then stood up.

  


"Listen Harm, I gotta go. But I'll be back later to check up on you. Remember what I said okay?"

  


"Yeah sure. Thanks again Jack."

  


The man only smiled, and then left, not caring about the damage he was about to cause.

  


TBC

  


Okay so I know I haven't even finished my other story yet, but I just had to get this story out to you. I haven't decided wether it's going to e a shipper story yet, but I'll let you know. And again, I just ant to say that I know nothing this man told Harm was true, but he is just doing this to screw with Harm's head. Please review!!! 

  



	2. An Unfamiliar Face

  


Standard disclaimers apply, please read and review.

  


Harm spent the next two days looking forwards to Jack's visit. He has been told by the doctors that someone would be coming to escort him home tomorrow, but didn't know who.

  


Harm just hoped it wasn't this Mac person.

  


And just as Harm was about to give up on hoping that Jack would come by, that man in question stuck his head in the door.

  


"Hey there buddy," he said and sat down in the chair next to his bed. Placing the bag that he brought on the floor. 

  


"Hey Jack. I was wondering when you would stop by." 

  


"I'm sorry about that. I had some business to take care of and couldn't make it. I hear that they are letting you go tomorrow."

  


"Yeah, they said that someone from Washington would be coming to stay with me and then escort me home," Harm said taking a drink of water.

  


"Do you know who," the man asked worriedly. 

  


"No. But I tell you, I wish I did."

  


"Why is that?" Jack asked reaching into his bag.

  


"Well the way that you described everyone, I just don't really want to see them."

  


"Well buddy, just don't worry about that right now. But hey, I brought you something," the man said holding up a bright colored folder.

  


"What?" Harm asked eagerly.

"Pictures; I brought some pictures of the people that I told you about yesterday, so when you see them, you can at least know what they look like," the man said handing over the folder to Harm.

  


So for the next hour Harm and Jack went over the folder together. Harm now knew all the faces that Jack described to him just days ago. But he still wanted to know more.

  


"Jack, you've been telling me all about the people that I know, but what about me? What am I like? What do I do for fun?"

  


"Well-"

  


But before the man could start, the doctor interrupted them.

  


"Oh Commander, I didn't know you had a visitor," the doctor said checking Harm vitals."

  


"Doctor, this is Jack Keeter," Harm said introducing the two.

  


The man shook the doctors hand, a little uncomfortable with the introduction. 

  


"Listen buddy, I gotta go. But we'll talk later, okay?"

  


"Sure thing Jack, and thanks."

  


The man only smiled as he made a hasty exit.

  


*******************

  


(Mac's POV)

  


It was after four when I finally made it to the hospital. The Admiral told me late last night that they have located Harm, but he had amnesia. I had begged and pleaded with the Admiral to let me go down there and bring him home, and after the snow finally cleared, he consented.

  


I was told that Harm was involved in a bad car accident. Another car had sideswiped him, making Harm's car roll twice before finally coming a stop. The thought alone that Harm was so close to dying, chilled her to the bones. 

  


I had spoken to the doctor earlier, and besides a few broken ribs, the concussions and amnesia, his outlook was good. He should be ready to leave in a few days, and the Admiral was kind enough to give me a few days leave, so I could escort him back to Washington when he's ready. At least I could be thankful for that.

  


When I finally found his room, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. I had known Harm for close to eight years now, and he wouldn't remember any of it; the good or the bad. He turned to the sound of the door opening, and smiled at first, but when his eyes met mine, that bright cheery look fell. It was replaced by a hard angry glare that I couldn't explain.

  


"Hey there flyboy," I said slowly stepping into the room. "You know you nearly scared me to death-"

  


But he wouldn't let me finish.

  


"Leave," he said in a low threatening voice. 

  


"What? I asked not sure if I heard him right.

  


"Leave now, Mac. I don't ant to have anything to do with you. Or Sturgis."

  


"What?" Okay, now I was confused.

  


"Leave!" he yells, getting the attention of the nurse. She said it was probably best if I left him alone and let him get some sleep.

  


In a daze I followed the nurse out into the hal, and watched Harm through the window, as he finally went to sleep.

  


I didn't know what to do. Why was Harm acting this way? I asked the nurse if I could speak with the doctor, and she told me that she would see what she could do. So while I waited, I decided to call the Admiral.

  


"How is he," he asked as soon as we were connected.

  


"I don't know sir," I said close to tears.

  


"What happened?"

  


"As soon as I got into his room, he told me to leave. I don't know why sir. The only thing I said to him was that he scared a lot of people. He told me that he didn't want to have anything to do with me or Sturgis...sir he knew my name."

  


"I don't understand. Have you talked to the doctor yet?"

  


"No sir, the nurse was going to try and locate him for me.

  


"Why wouldn't he want to have anything to do with you or Sturgis?"

  


"I don't know sir, that is what gets me. When Harm left we were on pretty good speaking terms."

  


I don't know what to tell you Mac. Just talk to his doctor, and see what he says, and then get back to me."

  


"Aye, aye sir," I said hanging up.

  


I wandered back to Harm's room and looked in on him. He was sleeping so restlessly. What was wrong with him?

  


TBC

  


Please review, I want to know if I should keep going or not. 


	3. Moms And Questions

(Standard disclaimers apply. I'm sorry for such a long delay, but please read and review.)

  
  


(Mac's POV)

  


I was pissed.

  


Not at Harm, not really, but how could I be? He was confused; I could just feel it. No, I was pissed at the doctor. He had emergency surgery three and half an hour ago, and still couldn't come and talk to me. So here I was, pacing the halls, waiting for some answer, of why my partner, my friend, was acting the way he was. I was about to go yell at the receptionist, when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and jumped.

  


"Excuse me, are you by any chance Sarah Mackenzie?" I turned to face the woman, and I felt that I knew her somehow. She was standing next to an older gentleman, who had a warm look in his eyes.

  


"Yes," I answered cautiously. 

  


"It's so nice to meet you. I have heard so many things about you. I'm Harm's mother Trish, and this is my husband Frank. Are you okay?" She asked concerned, as we exchanged hand shakes.

  


God, am I that transparent? Yes I had been crying over this women's son, but how could I explain that to her?

  


"I'm sorry," I said wiping at my eyes.

  


"Is Harm okay? When we called, the doctor said that other then some minor injuries and amnesia, he was going to be okay. Did something happen?"

  


I sighed not even knowing where to begin.

  


"Maybe we should sit down," I said gesturing to some chairs.

  


When we sat, I clenched my hands in my lap, and willed myself not to cry as I explained this.

  


"I saw harm earlier this morning, and he didn't want to see me. Now when he left for this trip, he and I left on good terms. We even agreed to go shopping together for little AJ's, that's our Godson, Christmas present. Harm told me that he didn't want to have anything to with me, or Sturgis. He was yelling it at me. I don't know he was talking about. He knew who I was, and I don't understand that. The doctor told me he had total amnesia. I have been waiting more than three hours for some answers, but the doctor was called into surgery."

  


"Oh my goodness," Trish said, covering her mouth with her hands. 

"And you have no idea where this behavior is coming from?" Frank asked taking Trish's hand in his.

  


"No, I have no idea."

  


"Maybe we should go and talk to him, Frank."

  


I nodded eagerly. I was hoping they would. Maybe know I can get some answers. As they left, I sat back feeling somewhat drained. How could this be happening?"

  


A few minutes later, I jumped to my feet when I heard Harm yelling, but the nurse beat me to the room, and ushered Trish and Frank out. Trish had tears in her eyes, while Frank looked grim. When we sat back down, I quietly asked them what Harm had said.

  


"He said that he had nothing to say to me or Frank. He-he just seemed so hateful. I have never seen him act like that, not ever. And when I asked him what he was talking about, he said that he might not remember it, but he was told all about my affair with Frank, and all about his father . . . the bastard," Trish said finally breaking down. "He called his father a bastard. How could he do that?"

  


"Wait, he was told? Did he say who told him?" I asked hoping there would be some logical explanation about why harm would call his father, the man he worshiped a bastard.

  


"No, he just kept screaming for us to get out. I don't understand this Mac. I just don't understand what happened to my son."

  


I shot to my feet seconds later, and was about to demand to see the doctor, when I saw him come over to us.

  


"Has anyone been into see Harm before today?" I asked before any introductions could be made. 

  


"Why yes, he had a visitor, a man named . . . Jack Keeter. He had been into to talk Harm quite a lot. I haven't seen him around today though," the doctor said.

  


While the doctor introduced himself to Trish and Frank, my mind was reeling. Had Jack Keeter been telling Harm all of these lies? I excused myself from the group, and called the Admiral. 

  


When I got a hold of him, and told him what happened he was as confused about the whole thing as I was.

  


"Listen, Mac, let me do some things, and I'll be up there as soon as I can. Someone has been screwing with harm's head and I'm sure as hell going to find out who it is, and nail their ass to the wall." 

  


"Yes sir," I said and hung up. When I found Trish and Frank again, I told them what I thought was going on, and they were also confused.

  


"Jack Keeter couldn't have done this. He and Harm have been best friends since the academy . . . he couldn't have done this."

  


"Well, ma'am, I promise you we're going to find out who did," I said looking in on Harm who was flipping through a magazine.

  


"Please, call me Trish," she said and smiled. "You know this isn't how I imagined we would meet. I know you are someone special to Harm. He doesn't say as much, but mothers know these sorts of things."

  


I blushed at the comment.

  


********

  


The Admiral called me thirty minutes later, and told me that Keeter had been stationed in Kansas since early September. He has been here for over three months...Did he have something to do with Harm's accident?

  


TBC 

  


PLEASE REVIEW!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A Bloody lip, and breaking news

  
  


(Standard disclaimers apply, please read and review.)

  


It was pointless to try and talk to Harm again, so Trish, Frank and I waited for the Admiral to get here. Maybe he would know what to do. I tried to get a hold of Harm's doctor again, to get a physical description on Keeter, but again, the doctor had been called away. Who knows how long he would be away this time.

  


The admiral should have been here seventeen minutes and four seconds ago, but he still had yet to show. When the elevator doors finally dinged, signaling that someone was about to get off, I saw that Admiral, and non other then Jack Keeter get out.

  


They walked over to us, the worry evident in both of their faces, but I didn't see it. As I walked over to them, I only saw one thing, blood. Keeter opened his mouth to say something, but I wouldn't let him. He fell back into the elevator holding his bloody lip before he could get one word out. 

  


"Stand down Colonel!" The Admiral yelled.

  


I took a few steps back as Keeter got to his feet holding his lip.

  


"Listen, Colonel, you have to understand-"

  


"At ease Commander! Why don't we all sit down, and discuss this like adults," he said glaring at me.

  


Once we were all seated, the Admiral folded his arms over his chest and let out a sigh. He exchanged greetings with Harm's parents before he finally turned to me.

  


"Colonel, anything news from the doctor?"

  


"No sir, but I was told that he would see us as soon as he is able to."

  


"And he won't talk to anyone?" 

  


"No Admiral," Trish answered. "And I just don't know what to do. Someone has just been filling his head with all these lies," she said avoiding looking at Keeter.

  


So it was up to the Admiral to try to talk to Harm, but a few minutes later, he came out red-faced and looking mad.

  


"I take it you couldn't get through to him Admiral," Trish asked.

  


"He wouldn't listen to me. He kept telling me that I thought that he really wasn't worth my time and to leave," the admiral said sitting down and rubbing his hands over his face.

  


"I hope you weren't too harsh with him Admiral, he's just so confused," Frank said, giving Trish's hand a squeeze.

  


"I didn't," he said with an exasperated sigh. "I know he wouldn't speak with me that way," the admiral said.

  


We all sat there in silence until Harm's doctor walked over to us. He sat down, but he paused before he spoke. I knew it wasn't good.

  


"Well, I spoke with Mr. Rabb a few minutes ago, and he asked that he have no visitors until he be discharged. And so as not to upset him, I am allowing it."

  


"You can't do that!" Trish said in anguish. "He is my son!"

  


"I am sorry ma'am, but I am doing what it is best for my patient."

  


"Doctor, did you get a good look at the man that has been visiting Harm?" the Admiral asked.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact, I did," the doctor said.

  


The Admiral stood and pointed to Keeter, "is this Harm's friend?"

  


"No, the man, Mr. Rabb introduced him as . . . Jack . . . Keeter. He had dark hair, but not quite the same build as him."

  


Keeter leapt to his feet in anger. "You mean to tell me that someone has been posing as me?"

  


The doctor shot the Admiral a confused look, but the Admiral shook his head.

  


The doctor left moments later, leaving a very confused group behind. If Keeter wasn't telling Harm all of these things then who was.

  


"Jack . . . I'm sorry," I told him. 

  


"It's okay," he said giving me a small smile, "don't even worry about it."

  


"Admiral, what are we going to do," Trish implored.

  


"We call in the one person who this _imposter_ (A/N: hint, hint.) hasn't touched," he said looking at Harm's mother.

  


"Yes," she said and nodded. "I think I know whom you mean," she said and pulled out her cell phone.

  


TBC

  


(A/N: Think you know who the imposter is? Think you know whose harm's mother is going to call? Let me know. All you have to do is, please review.) 

  



	5. The Man In The Picture

  


(Congrats to Dani, Sarah, Courtney, Shadiwcat, Deb, Strawberry wine, :), Navy CB, and Caprice Ann Hedican-Kocur. For al guessing right. And to Harms wife, Were you right? Thanks again to all reviewing up to this point and please don't stop! I decided not to reveal the imposter's name, even though there were some good guesses. Keep them coming. Standard disclaimers apply, and again please read and review.)

  


These some strong language ahead, so be warned.

  


Walking slowly towards the set of double doors, the woman trembled slightly as she carried the heavy books, some given to her by the people who have been here waiting for some time now. She knew the extent of his injuries and that she was the only one who could help at this point. She knew that she was called in as the last desperate measure. Knowing it was up to her to straighten things out, she wasted little time with introductions and headed to his room, knowing that what she had to do, had to be done carefully. 

  


*******

  


(Harm's POV)

  


When I heard the door open, I assumed it was another nurse, or the doc, but I was greeted with a pair of old blue eyes, and an aged face. I tried to remember if Jack showed me any pictures of this woman, but he didn't. And instead of feeling scared of who this woman is, and who she is to me, I felt at ease. Something about this woman, the sight of her, the smell of her perfume, made me have this warm feeling inside. Like whoever she is to me, I knew she had to be someone good. I cautiously smiled at her.

  


"Hello Harmon," she said, coming to sit down beside me. She put the heavy books in my lap, and waited. 

  


"What are these?" I ask opening one of the book.

  


"Well why don't you open it and see?" she said with a patient smile.

  


"Who are you?" I ask while opening the book.

  


"I'm your grandmother Harmon. Gran, as you call me. I hear you have been having some trouble with your memory, and have been giving everyone a hard time about it."

  


I opened my mouth to reply, but she put up her hand to stop me. Something about that simple moment made me shut my mouth. And I could only help but wonder why.

  


"Before you say anything, you have to know something Harm. And I know this is going to be a little hard to understand, but all of what I am about to tell you is true. This Jack Keeter that has been coming to visit you, isn't who he says he is. He has been filling your head with lies, and it's making all of your friends and family out there very angry."

  


I tried to explain, but she stopped me again.

  


"And these photo albums can prove it. This Harmon is your past. The past that made you what you are toady," she said and opened the book to the first page. 

  


*************

  


(Mac's POV)

  


Pacing the waiting room, I could only hope that this plan would work. I knew if it didn't, we might never get the old Harm back. I was about to say something to harm's mother who looked ready to cry, why the admiral walked over to us, with a piece of paper in his hand, and a look that could kill.

  
  


"Is something wrong sir," I asked.

  


"I set up Harm's doctor with a sketch artist, and he came up with this figure," he said handing me the paper.

  


Looking at the figure on the picture, I wanted to rip the paper in to little pieces, but with Keeter, Trish and Frank standing over my shoulder I couldn't. Handing the paper back to the Admiral, I tried to keep myself under control, while Trish and Frank asked about the man in the picture. 

  


"Webb is looking into it. If he's still here, we'll find him," he told me quietly.

  


I walked away without answering, leaving him to answer everyone's questions.

  


That son of a bitch. Damn him! 

  


Feeling like I needed to it something, I walked out of the hospital, and walked the grounds for awhile until I felt ready to face Harm's parents and the admiral again.

  


I was going to kill that bastard. This time, he wasn't going to get away.

  


*************

  


(Imposter's POV)

  


I know they were trying to ruin my plan. The damn pussies. But I knew the damage has already been done. And as much as I would like to go back and do more, I know they wouldn't be leaving him alone. I didn't recognize the old lady that they called, but I guessed that must have been his grandmother. Damn, why didn't I make p some lies about her? Oh well, I doubt that she would get through to him. The Harmon Rabb that I know is to stubborn to believe anything, then what he is told. And with all of the lies that I have told him, this game could go on for quite awhile. 

  


*************

  


(Gran's POV) 

  


I sat with harm for over three hours before I finally left him to rest. Walking out to all of the anxious faces, I wasn't really looking forward to telling him that I don't think I did any good. 

  
  


Shaking my head to them, I took a seat on the hard chairs and sighed. 

  


"That's a very stubborn boy in there. But I left him a lot to think about."

  


"Did he believe you," Mac asked hopefully.

  


This woman standing in front of me simply amazed me. Harmon has told me so many stories about her, that even though I have never met her before today, I just have to admire her. She alone changed my grandson for the better, and even though I knew they were in love, and both hurting because of it. I made a note to myself to help these two as soon as soon as possible. I know soul-mates when I see them, and these two, I knew were made for each other.

  


*********************

  


(Harm's POV)

  


I looked over the photo albums long in to the night, but I still didn't remember anything. I saw myself in many different pictures, some with my family, others with my friends. Gran's story made sense, but at this point I didn't know what to believe. Looking at myself in a picture with Mac, I could only wonder,

  


Who was that man in the picture?

  


TBC

  


Please read and review. 


	6. The Last Stand

(This is it, the last chap!! Thanks to all who reviewed, and please keep them coming. Standard disclaimers apply, spoilers: Gypsy eyes, The Stalker, Imposter, Miracles, and Lifeline.) 

  


(Imposter's POV)

  
  


I knew that no one would leave him alone know that they had figured who I was, but what I didn't figure is that they would bring in someone that I didn't get to. Harm's grandmother, was a good idea, but I knew she didn't do any good. I had to get Harm alone, just one more time to finish my master plan. But if only I knew how.

  


*****************

  


(Mac's POV)

  


Pacing the waiting room, I felt like I was going to explode. We needed a plan. We needed a way to lure that weasel out, so he could be taken care of for good. 

  


A few feet from me, I knew Webb and the Admiral was thinking of the same thing. I feel better though, now that we have him back in Washington, but he still had amnesia, and didn't know what to believe. 

  


"I got it!" Webb said breaking me from my thoughts.

  


"What," the Admiral asked, as we all sat down again.

  


"We lure him out," Webb said.

  


"Do what?" I asked.

  


"If we leave Rabb alone, we give our imposter the impression that we've give up on Rabb, that he still believes all that bull that the imposter was feeding him. And by leavening Harm alone we give the imposter a chanceto come out in the open."

  


"But what if it doesn't work? I mean you don't even know if this guy will come back," the Admiral said rubbing his hands over his face.

  


"Knowing this guy, I'd say we have to take the chance. There is just no other way," Webb said and stood up.

  


The Admiral and I shared a look, both knowing he was right, but still, we didn't like it.

  


"Okay Webb, what do we do?" The Admiral asked.

  


As we sat there and discussed what we were going to do, I couldn't help but sigh. This was all going to be over soon. And whether or not I get my flyboy back, at least I know that this imposter will finally be out of his life for good.

  


**************************************** 

  


(Harm's POV)

  


They told me the plan this morning, and after some thought I finally agreed to help them. I met with the real Jack Keeter earlier, and even though I didn't remember him, him saying that he was my friend felt right, which was something I couldn't explain.

It's been two days already, since they told me the plan and left me alone so the imposter would come out. And even though he hasn't yet, I have to say, that I have enjoyed the solitude. But every day that passes, I get more and more frustrated that I can't remember who I am, and who all of my friends are. I haven't told anyone about al of these weird dreams that I have been having. I don't remember much, but what I do remember scares me to no end. I hear these conversations in my head, but I don't remember who is talking or when that was, and it just scares me.

  


******

_Mac: Answer my question. What is your plan other than to take a train to Baloyka (sp?). You're being driven by emotions and those emotions are going to get us killed.   
_

__

Harm: You _can quit. I can't. My father is out there somewhere and I'm going to find him.  
_

__

Mac: Or die trying?  


__

Harm: Or die trying. But you shouldn't. You've come with me farther than anyone I know. I'll never forget that Mac.

_*****_

_Mac: So I had a drink. It's not the end of the world. What are you doing?  
_

__

Harm: Calling you a cab.   


__

Mac: (laughing) Harmon Rabb Jr., so righteous, so pure. You never had a weak moment in your 

_life did you?   
_

__

Harm: I'm gonna wait outside.   


__

Mac: Oh wait a minute I forgot. Yeah you have had weak moments. Of course. Your long lost 

_father. Neurotic Annie.   
_

__

Harm: You know you're not just a drunk. You're a mean drunk. __

_*****_

_Mac: Want to make sure it was you. One Harmon Rabb in my life is enough._

_*****_

_Mac: Well, this is a natural case for Harm. He's always believed in miracles._

_******_

_Harm: Mac, you have someone who will always love you.   
  
Mac: And you have somebody that loves you.   
_

_*******_

These conversations that I hear just make me more confused. Not knowing who I'm talking to, or what the hell was going on, just added to my frustration. I was about to give in, and just go to sleep, when there was a soft knock on the door, and the imposter stepped in. Show time.

"Hey there Harm, how are you?" he said taking a seat next to me.

"I could be better, could be worse though" I said trying to get my lines straight. Webb told me what to say to him, so he wouldn't catch on.

"Heard you had a lot of visitors,' he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, but I didn't believe any of them. I remember you told me they would say those things, so I finally told the doctor not to let them come around anymore."

"Great!" he said enthusiastically. "Now let me tell you this," he said but didn't have time to finish. Clayton Webb and six of his men burst in with guns at the ready. I pulled out the small revolver taht Webb gave me, and pointed it at him.

"Give it up Palmer, the game is over," Webb said cooly.

But Palmer was to quick, he pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. 

"Gee Webb, long time no see. Did ya miss me? Rabb and I were just getting reacquainted," he said.

I felt like I needed to say something, but I didn't know what.

"Put the gun down Palmer," Webb said again.

"After I take care of a little unfinished business," he said and pointed the gun at me. He managed o get one shot off, before Webb shot him.

******************

(Harms POV, hours later.)

I woke up, feeling disoriented, and with a throbbing pain in my head. Opening my eyes the faces that hovered over me were fuzzy, but there voices were clear.

"Harm? Harm? Are you okay?" 

I didn't answer but tried to sit up, but felt dizzy, so everyone helped me lay back down.

"Easy Commander, I don't think you can be doing that just yet," a strong voice said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Palmer shot you," I heard someone said but I still couldn't focus on what was going on.

I closed my eyes once more, to try and dull the throbbing pain. The people around me didn't stop talking, I heard someone say something about getting the doctor, and I was tempted to close my eyes to the welcoming darkness, but finally the last few hours hit me like a ton of bricks. 

"Wait!" I said and made everyone freeze.

"What is it darling, what's wrong?"

I looked at the woman holding my hand, and suddenly it all came back to me. I closed my eyes and ighed as the past thirty nine years of my life came back to me.

Looking up at my mother I realized I hadn't answered her yet. But I had more important thing to worry about at the moment. Looking over at Webb, who was standing in the corner I asked, "Is he dead?"

"Yeah, he's dead. Six bullets to the chest will do that to a guy. The CIA will be glad that he's gone. We fond sufficient evidence that he was the one who forced you off the road, and made you crash."

"Should have taken care of him years ago. Maybe then all of this wouldn't have happened," I said rubbing my head.

"Wait, years ago? Harm do you remember..." Mac asked but couldn't seem to finish. I had a feeling it was to much to hope for.

"Yeah Ninja girl I remember," I said as my mother leaned over o hug me.

"Oh Harmon, were so glad!"

"Yeah mom I know, me too."

**************

(Six weeks later.)

Sic weeks after this whole incident, I was finally getting back to normal. Mom and Frank had gone home, Mac went back to work, and Webb was off on another one of his missions. 

I had apologized to everyone for the things that I said when I didn't know who they were, but they wouldn't hear of it; they were just glad I was back.

I headed straight to Mac's office hoping she wasn't to busy.

"Hey Mac, you got a minute?" I ask sticking my head in the door.

She was on the phone, but waved me in. I sat down, trying patiently to wait until she was done. When she finally hung up and looked up at me I almost lost my nerve, but I stayed cool.

"What can I do for you Harm?" She asked straightening some files on her desk.

"Mac do you...would you like to maybe get some diner with me tonight? And maybe catcjh a movie afterwards," I said and held my breath while she thought about it. 

"This sounds an awful lot like a date," she said seriously, but I could see a twinkle in her eyes.

"That's because it is," I said.

"Are you asking me out Harmon rabb," she said trying to hold her laughter at bay.

"I am," I said and tried not to tell her to forget the whole thing and make a run for it.

"Okay," she finally said. "It's a date."

"Really," I asked smiling and standing up. "Say about seven?"

"It's a date," she said also standing.

"Yeah," I said smiling, "it's a date."

End.

Please read and review!!!

And watch for my Christmas fic coming soon!!


End file.
